


Scarred

by DeCarabas



Series: Fugitives Together [15]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeCarabas/pseuds/DeCarabas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Hawke saw the scars was in the dim light of the Deep Roads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarred

The first time Hawke saw the scars was in the dim light of the Deep Roads. An underground river, a waterfall, and Anders utterly unselfconscious in stripping off his clothes. Looking up and seeing Hawke watching him and catching his eyes, holding them. And he talked easily with Varric about maps and routes and the grime of the Deep Roads. Pushed hands through hair soaked dark. Rivulets of water running down his back, over a ridge of scar tissue the size of his fist, a matching sunken line on his chest.

Hawke used to have a hard time reconciling the man with the wicked flashes of humor and the cat stories and the loathing of the Deep Roads with his mental image of the Grey Wardens. He could see it, then.

In the light of the estate, he can see the other scars.

Anders sinks into the water of the bathtub with a long, satisfied sigh, shifts until he can lean back against Hawke’s chest, lets his eyes fall closed. And Hawke traces the thin white line curving around his arm.

“What kind of healer are you supposed to be?” he says, and Anders cracks one eye open again, follows the path of Hawke’s fingers.

“What do you think I am, magic?”

Hawke laughs softly. And Anders stretches his arm out in front of him, looking at the scar as if he hasn’t seen it in a while.

“Hurlock,” he says then, unprompted. “In Amaranthine.”

Hawke traces burn scars and faded lines over knees and shoulders and ribs, _sylvan_ and _childer_ and _shriek_ , and an amused, _Carta. You were there for that one, love_. But he wasn’t there for most of them, and it seems impossible that anyone could have done so much and seen so much and still have such faith in people. And he presses his lips to Anders’ shoulder.

When he flattens his palm over the sunken line across Anders’ chest with the matching scar on his back, Anders hesitates. “Not darkspawn,” he says. And Hawke starts to move on, but Anders reaches up and holds him in place, hand over his heart, the last traces of tension easing out of him.


End file.
